Caleo Begins
by Animal-love151212
Summary: This is just something I wrote 'coz I'm a Caleo fan. I hope you enjoy it, because it may gave the ship a push off into the ocean. Sorry if you think the chapters are too short, - Animal-love151212 XoXo
1. Chapter 1

Leo stared from Reyna to Calypso to Percy, his mind blank. The words Calypso was saying were in the distance, only faint words like "how" and "trust" coming through him. He was still trying to work out what had happened here ...

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Calypso!"  
They stood at the entrance of the Camp, Calypso staring around in amazement. Then, she walked off mindlessly into the Camp, Leo chasing after her. She was staring around at everything. Barely anyone noticed her, except for a couple of boys - Ares' kids.  
One of them whistled.  
Leo felt his face flush in anger. He knew Calypso looked like a heavenly goddess - with her beautiful auburn hair and her shining skin and her stunning smile - but did it not occur to them for a minute that she may have a boyfriend? _Him?_ As soon as he had thought it, thoughts filled his head.  
_You are not her boyfriend ...  
Calypso likes the bigger, stronger boys ...  
She even said to the Gods that I was a joke ...  
_"Leo?'' Calypso soft voice brought him back to reality, "I love the place!''  
"I knew it!''  
''You know a lot of things, know-it-all. But seriously - I can't believe how many things I missed while I was on that island -" Calypso's voice trailed off and she looked away.

She remembered all the cursed time she'd had on that island. All the men that came - and left. She was grateful for Leo, who unlike every other man had actually - unbelievably - come back. By the time Percy had gone, she had gotten used to it -  
_Percy._  
"Calypso? Are you OK?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah. Say - do you know where Percy is?"  
As soon as she'd said it, she'd wanted Zeus to shock her on the spot. Leo's face was full of hurt and confusion and she couldn't blame him at all She was so stupid! How could she ask that when she knew that Leo and her were - she dared herself to think it - an item? Percy even had a girlfriend! _Annabeth! _Immediately, Odysseus' voice rang through her ears.  
"_I'm sorry, Calypso. I have to return to my wife."_ Who was she to know Leo didn't have a girlfriend? _You're being stupid, _she thought, _Leo wouldn't have done all this for you if he didn't care! _But there had been that Reyna girl. Who had she been? But the hurt look on Leo's face made her believe it all. It was in his voice, too.  
"Yeah - sure. I'm sure Percy is here - somewhere."  
As Leo led her away, she realized that the boys were whistling at her and staying stuff like "Sweetheart, do you wanna a tour of our cabin?"  
"Shut up!" she yelled at them. "And it's "sunshine"!"

Leo smirked at her comment, but it only lasted for a second. She'd mentioned Percy. Leo thought that she'd be mad at Percy for hurting him, but no. She'd wanted to see him. _See him.  
_"So - what makes you want to see Percy?" Leo asked, leading her to the Cabins.  
"Oh, nothing. It'll just be nice to see a friend's face after this long."  
So it wasn't something personal. Phew.  
Annabeth popped up in front of them.  
"Hey, Leo. Who's your friend?"  
Leo looked from Calypso to Annabeth, expecting an angry look on her face - but it was confusion. Of course, she didn't know this was Annabeth!  
But he was an idiot and told her.  
"Calypso - Annabeth. Annabeth - Calypso."  
Instantly, both girls glared at each other in hatred, Leo knowing the obvious thoughts in their head.  
_So this is the girl Percy left me for?  
Percy fell in love with this girl in Ogygia - or the other way around.  
_Leo coughed.  
"Hey, Annabeth! I've been looking for you. Remember what yo said about -?!' Percy's voice trailed off and he gaped at Calypso. And Calypso stared at him. It was all to strange for anyone to take in. If this is what an awkward moment felt like, he didn't want to feel it anymore.

Calypso opened her mouth.  
"Hello, Percy. Nice to see your - ah - _Annabeth._"

**A/V  
Hey so this is my first fanfic, so not hate. I'll do the next Chapter next Tuesday (March 31st) so tune on in!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy couldn't believe it. He had completely forgotten about Calypso - and that he had intended to free her. But Calypso was glaring at Annabeth with utter hatred, which meant she couldn't be too happy with him either. And the _last _thing he needed was girl problems.  
"Oh, Calypso!" He said, with a forced smile. "How are you? It's been a while!"  
"Yeah. It has." she said.  
"So ... how did you get of Ogygia?"  
"Leo came on the _Agro II _and rescued me. Funny thing is, for a long time, I thought _you _were."  
Percy laughed, his smile fading. Guilt was poisoning him.

Leo wished he was glaring real daggers at Percy. He had hurt Calypso, and now he was pretending as if nothing had happened? This guy had to be worse than the Ares' kids! But Leo had to stop feeling like _that _before Calypso blew a fuse. Oh gods! She had turned as red as the Ares' Cabin! Leo was about to exit the conversation by saying something like "I'll show you around my cabin!" before Annabeth opened her mouth. Something told Leo that Athena wouldn't be too happy with Percy at this minute. Annabeth had turned pale, and her grey eyes were now darting so fast from Leo to Calypso to Percy that they had gone a bit blurry.  
"Well!" she yelled, whipping around so fast Leo thought she had transported or something. "It's clear that _I _have no business here!"  
She popped on her Hat and vanished.  
"Wait! Annnabeth! No - I'm over Calypso!"  
Percy trailed after no one. Leo could have sworn he heard an Annabeth-like voice hiss "Yeah _right._"  
Leo turned back to Calypso, who looked as if she was about to cry.

Calypso turned to Leo, tears filling her eyes.  
"You - you'll never leave me for and Annabeth or Penelope, will you, Leo?" Calypso's face was probably shining with tears, Percy's harsh words echoing through her, and she felt as if an icy dagger of betrayal and hurt had just been pierced through her hearts, shattering it into a million tiny peices:  
"_I'm over Calypso!"  
_Of course, Calypso was over Percy, but the words had reminded her so much of Odysseus.  
"I promise." said Leo. In the distance, Calypso heard Annabeth's voice raging,  
"Oh, really?! Swear that on the River Styx, RIGHT NOW, then!"  
Calypso gave Leo a warm smile, and kissed him softly on the Leo. The first time she had done it, Leo had went into some kind of dazed trance. Leo kissed her back, before a voice interrupted them.  
"Er, Leo?" Calypso pulled away to stare at and extremely tall man holding a bow and arrow with Chinese eyes. This had to be Frank - Leo had told her about him. "Sorry to interrupt -"  
"Alright then - forgiven. Now, can you leave?'' Calypso smiled to herself.  
"- but there's been an accident at Camp Jupiter. Something about an explosion ... I don't know."  
"Why have you called me, then?" Leo was no longer grasping Calypso.  
"Because Jason and Reyna - whose hurt - have come with the thing that the exploded, but they don't know what it is, and Jason thinks you do. You better hurry, Reyna -"  
The words Reyna hit Calypso hard like a rock. Leo had only said her name once before, and that was when Calypso had thought Leo had his own Annabeth. But it couldn't be!  
She turned back to Leo, hoping for an explanation, but I wasn't their anymore. She was know staring at a tree. Calypso turned her head, and found herself staring at Leo's back.

He was racing off to the Camp entrance as if nothing else mattered.

**Hey, guys! So for the next Chapter there will be a bit more drama. I'm thinking about 5-6 Chapters in this story. Sorry if you think my chapters are short - I have only so much time. Tune in for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo ran up to the infirmary. He saw Jason on a bed to his left - he was bruised and was bleeding heavily. Following up the line of beds, Leo saw Reyna in a much worse condition.

"What happened?"  
"We don't know," said Jason, trying not to scream in pain, "That's why we called you. There was an explosion at Camp Jupiter and the children of Vulcan (Hephaestus) said it was something like a Trivi 400 Model TX and that was on the _Argo II _so maybe you know about it - none of them do."  
"Trivi 400 Model TX? That wasn't on the Argo II! But why did you come all the way here?"  
"Well," Reyna's voice came from Leo's right, "First, the infirmary at Camp Jupiter was destroyed in the explosion, and second, we needed to talk to Percy. Face-to-face."  
"_Percy._"

Of course. Percy. No one ever needed him. Leo went over to Reyna mindlessly, his mind drowned in thoughts. But that was before Reyna was knocked out. Her hand dropped and her eyes fluttered down.  
"Oops! She drank a little too much of it!" said a voice.

Leo knelled down beside Reyna. He didn't want to think about the pain Jason - and Reyna - must be feeling. He took Reyna's hand carelessly. He wanted to know what had caused the explosion. He wanted to know what had hurt his friends.  
"Leo?" Calypso's voice was full of hurt, as if an icy dagger had just pierced her heart.  
Leo spun around, only in time to see Calypso run off in tears.

It seemed all he could do was hurt her.

**CALYPSO **didn't want anything to do with Leo. She didn't want anything to do with boys. Hands over her face, she ran crying. She didn't care where she was going as long as she never had to see his face again.  
Someone whistled.  
"Sweetheart, you look upset. Wanna have some comfort with Cabin Five?"  
The flirty, I-know-you-want me voice made Calypso burn with rage. All boys were stupid. She was going to live by that rule.  
"I TOLD YOU - IT'S _SUNSHINE!_" she lunged at the Ares' kid, only to find out she was beat to it.  
The bulky Ares demigod was holding his bleeding nose and cowering under a furious Annabeth. Tears wear slipping from her eyes as she screamed,  
"SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY, _Katharma_!"  
Calypso just stared at Annabeth as she realized Calypso was standing there. Right now, Calypso hated Annabeth.

But right now, she needed someone who could relate.

Both girls burst out into tears as they hugged each other for no other reason than that they both were facing the same problem.  
"Worst day ever?" Calypso asked.  
"In history."  
"Want to - to talk?"  
"Yeah." They went into Athena's Cabin as it rained cats and dogs.  
The both sat down on Annabeth's bed as children around them either read books or chatted to each other.  
Calypso spoke first, "I may have had a thing for Percy once upon a time, but that's long gone."  
Annabeth smiled weakly. "Good to know. Percy didn't speak of you too often, so ..."  
"Yeah."  
"I may have over-reacted a little. What's wrong with Leo?"  
"He - he - and Reyna -"  
And, to Calypso fury, Annabeth burst into laughter. "What?"  
"Leo and Reyna - you are joking! Reyna would never go for - she's more of a -"  
"Percy Jackson type?" Calypso raised her eyebrows as Annabeth stopped laughing abruptly. "Listen Annabeth - Percy is kind, heroic, brave and not to mention good-looking so other girls are gonna be attracted to him. But has he ever betrayed you while you were dating?"  
"No."  
"Than why should he start now?"  
"You have a point. But you should honestly take your own advice. Leo is smart, funny, handy and not to mention cute." Calypso laughed at Annabeth's wonderful impression of her. "Girls are gonna be attracted to him, too. But if he loves you, he'll stay loyal, like he is to his friends."

Calypso suddenly realized something - a fact that hit her hard like a rock. "You really _aren't _terribly evil, Annabeth Chase."  
"Neither are you, Calypso."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Me too,"  
"Well," Calypso stood up, "I have to leave because I have some apologizing to do."

**Hey guys! So in the next Chapter it will be more Leo and the fact that he knows more about this whole PercyxCalypso thing. Meanwhile, Calypso has some trouble with Ares' kids (boys, to be more precise). And I'll round things off in Chapter Five (will the Ares kids get there way?)**

**Love from an Animal-Lover! XoXoX**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo sorry I've left this story for so long! I've been SUPER busy and to be honest I forgot about it! Please note; this may change from a K+ to a T. No rape, nothing like that! Just maybe some kind of light hint! Also, I may be starting a HP fan-fiction soon ... OK, today!**

Leo chased after Calypso, the words "I'm sorry!" stuck in his throat. But that girl was fast. By the time he had left, Calypso was gone.  
'Annabeth? Annabeth! I'm sorry!" a voice came floating in: Percy. Looking upset, he was staring around frantically, as if expecting Annabeth to emerge from thin air.  
A kind of burning hurt pierced through him, and Leo automatically said, ''What to _you _want?"  
Percy spun around to face him, then, ignoring what he had just said, "Have you seen Annabeth?"  
"No. Have you seen -''  
But before Leo could finish, Percy burst out, "I'm such an idiot! I don't know ... I wanted to tell her about the college in Rome, and things went down-hill from there! I don't know! It seems all I can do today is -"  
"Hurt her?" finished Leo, his rage fading. "I know what it feels like."  
"Really? Why - what happened with you and Calypso?"  
"First it was you ... then it was Reyna ..."  
"_What? Me?_"  
"I mean - I thought she had it for you ..."  
"_What? _Look, you're the guy who freed her from that island - Ogygia! _Your _the one who came _back! _And Calypso has a good heart, she won't be as cruel to leave you after all you've done for her! Believe me, in these kinds of things, you need to have trust!"  
Percy Jackson said this too fast - it was a moment before Leo processed it all.  
"So - so there's nothing between -"  
"No!"  
"You never felt -"  
"_No!_"  
Some of Leo's quick-wit came back to him, and he said with a flair of amusement, "You should take your own advice, Son of Poseidon,"  
"Yeah," said Percy thoughtfully, "I should. Well, I think we both have some apologizing to do!"

"Leo! Leo!" Calypso yelled.  
She was going from cabin to cabin to cabin, asking if anyone had seen him. She went to Jason and Reyna, as well.  
"No, we haven't. He left to go after you," said Jason.  
So far, the most insufferable cabin so far had been Hermes' - the catcalling had started from the minute she opened her mouth to form the words, "Have you seen - ?"  
Calypso went around to Cabin 5. _Oh no, _she thought, _Not these idiots! I'll just skip this cabin ..._

Too late. She'd missed her chance, because a minute later the words "Hey, _sunshine!_" hung in the air.  
Oh no. What _now?_  
"Shut up. Leave me alone." said Calypso flatly, storming away.  
"Oi! You looking for that wimp? Yeah - er - he's in here!"  
Calypso stopped. _They're lying _said a strong voice in her head.  
"Oh _really? _I'm not an idiot."  
"No, really - he needed to get something from here, he left it here a while ago - it was some sort of _Welcome Back _card."  
Calypso paused for a moment. Welcome Back? For her, maybe? That seemed - believable. But still, Leo had warned her that this cabin was full of lies and trickery.  
"Come on in! He'll be out in a minute!" said a different voice.  
Calypso didn't move. Then she turned on her heel and to Cabin 5, hesitant.  
"What are you waiting for? You have an invitation!"  
Calypso was now staring at a bulky boy who she would have easily found attractive, if it weren't the look of i'm-better-than-you on his face. She clambered into the cabin.

It was a mess.

Clothes were lying here and there, and the disgusting smell of sweat filled Calypso's nose.  
The door snapped behind her.  
"What?" she spun around. The two Ares' boys were staring at her maliciously.

What a fool she'd been.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ares' boys moved towards her. She remembered how Ares had actually once came to see her on the island, and had been very flirtatious. She had told him to get off of her island.  
'What are you gonna do?' Calypso asked backing up slowly as they approached with evil smiles spreading.  
'Hmm... How about annoy that wimp you hang out with? Yeah, flirting usually breaks up a relationship.' said the taller of the two.  
Calypso laughed cruelly. 'And what will that do? Not everyone's and idiot like you. I'll resist.'  
Clearly these boys were idiots. They hadn't thought of that. But then the smiles reappeared on there faces.

'Do you know that we have a threat hanging over the Hephaestus cabin?' said the shorter. 'A while back, some of the kinds were goofing around and being idiots and created _Abortorns. _There like these weird robot elves - not too dangerous, but can hurt hings the dryads and sea nymphs and when together can be a challenge. They ran away into the forest. When this thing happened with the dragon, the other cabins were fine because the dragon went haywire on its own. But this time the blame was on them. So Chiron said that if they could round them up without anyone noticing, it was fine. But then _we _came across them.

'So, the cabin had to come clean and we've had a threat for a while now.'

Calypso was slightly disgusted. 'So ... for how long?' she said.  
'What do you mean "for how long"?'  
'I mean that for how long do I have to be your stupid puppet!' she snapped.  
'Hmm ... for as long as it takes the wimp to find you.'  
And, with a groan, Calypso gave in.

It took a while for Leo to find out were Calypso was. First he asked Annabeth - she had reunited with Percy and they were now embraced affectionately, but Leo had to awkwardly interrupt them.  
'Well, she left to go look for you.' said Annabeth, pulling away from Percy who gave Leo a _Couldn't you see we were having a moment? _look. 'But I thought she was with you. Do you want us to help you find her?'  
'Thanks.' he said. Annabeth and Percy got up from there nice spot on the river bank (Leo made a mental note to invite Calypso here once) and helped him look around the cabins. Finally, an Apollo child said 'She went into the Ares' cabin ... I think they tricked her or something. It sounded like they were arguing or something.'  
Leo's eyes widened. Ares + Calypso = trouble. Simple maths, really.  
'Oh no ...' Leo said, suddenly remembering the little Hephaestus "accident" that happened.  
'What?' asked Percy.  
Leo explained about the little run-away experiment and the little black-mail threat that hung over him and the rest of his half-siblings. When he'd finished, Annabeth said 'What a stupid reason to expose you! They could have used it for something bigger!'  
'I think that they think that the Hephaestus Cabin will screw up again. Didn't you see all of those buffoons running around the forest?' noted Percy sternly.

Calypso kept on slipping away from the two of them. Every time they got close, she "slipped" away or tripped. She was stalling. And when she heard Leo's voice outside she was so relieved! She thought the Ares buffoons heard it too, because they paused.  
'LEO!' yelled Calypso. 'HELP!'  
The taller made furious movements towards her, but she clawed his chest with the nails she had grown out. A minute later, Percy, Annabeth and Leo entered a battle scene:  
Calypso had clawed one so he was trying to reach some bandages, and kicked the other with her heels so he was groaning in agony on the floor. And Leo, for good measure, kicked him and Percy - for a spectacular finish - left the two soaking wet. Before she could laugh, Leo had grabbed her hand and pulled her away, leaving Percy and Annabeth on all fours, laughing.  
'Listen,' he said, when they were alone. The sun was falling and the light emphasized his muddy face, but Calypso found that cute. 'I'm sorry - I ruined your day. I was such an idiot! How could I think you'd leave me for Percy? And I'll get it if you don't want to stay here but -'  
Calypso's lips met his, and she effectively shut Leo up. 'I'm the one who should be sorry.'  
'Do you know what would be a good Lets-forget-it gift? Another kiss,' he said jokingly.  
Holding hand, they both walked away down the river bank as the sun fell, leaving the sky dark.


End file.
